2019 Tubaworld Hurricane Season
The 2019 Tubaworld hurricane season was a near average hurricane season that featured 18 storms, 18 named storms, 14 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes, including the Category 6 Humberto and the Category 5 Lorenzo, which hit southern Tubaland, causing massive destruction. . . . . . . . . . . . . Hurricane Andrea Hurricane Andrea was a moderate Category 1 hurricane that struck Pedal Peninsula in May. An unusually early tropical wave formed into Tropical Depression One on the morning of May 18, and strengthened to Tropical Storm Andrea that evening. Andrea continued to gradually strengthen and reached hurricane status very early in the morning on May 21. Andrea then peaked that evening as it struck Pedal Peninsula as an 85 mph hurricane, then weakening to a tropical storm overnight before being absorbed by a strong frontal system on the following afternoon. Andrea caused moderate impacts, the worst of which occurred in the city of Petal Point, just north of the Andrea's center at landfall. A 7 foot storm surge was reported from Andrea, with 40,000 homes being flooded by the surge. Andrea also caused a 102 mph gust at Petal Point, with 100,000 people losing power in the city. In total, Andrea caused 18 deaths and $550 million in damage. Hurricane Barry Hurricane Barry was a weak hurricane that brushed the eastern coast of Ottoland before becoming extratropical and grazing the far southern coast of Retum. A tropical cluster of thunderstorms that had been persisting well off the eastern coast of Ottoland became a tropical depression on June 11, and started to crawl slowly west. The depression gradually organized, and became Tropical Storm Barry on the morning of June 14. Barry strengthened into a Category 1 just off the coast of Ottoland on the afternoon of June 15 briefly before peaking and becoming extratropical that evening, moving parallel to the coast. Barry retained hurricane force winds until the following morning, and was absorbed by a frontal system that evening. Barry caused minor impacts in Ottoland and southeastern Retum, with the eastern shore of Ottoland being battered by 95 mph gusts during Barry's extratropical transition. Barry caused a total of 150,000 power outages. Locally heavy rainfall was also reported along the coast, with rip currents reported as well, causing over 200 water rescues. In total, Barry caused 16 deaths and $300 million in damage. . Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Chantal was a weak tropical storm that stayed out to sea, although passed north of the Eastern Bergian Island. A tropical wave formed into a depression on the afternoon of June 23 northeast of the Eastern Bergian Island, moving westnorthwest slowly. On the morning of June 25, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Chantal, peaking that evening before starting to weaken overnight. On the evening of June 26, Chantal became extratropical before dissipating late that night. Chantal had little effect on land, other than causing higher than normal surf on the north shore of the Eastern Bergian Island. Chantal didn't cause any deaths or damage. . Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Storm Dorian was a strong tropical storm that skimmed through the western coast of Petal Peninsula, causing minor to moderate damage. After a long lull in basin activity, a tropical wave that had been organizing over the previous two days attained tropical depression status on July 14 while southeast of Pedal Peninsula. The depression continued west and became Tropical Storm Dorian on July 16. Dorian continued northwest and grazed the southern tip of Pedal Peninsula on July 17 as a 65 mph storm while remaining just offshore, allowing it to peak at 70 mph before making its first official landfall in the west-central part of the peninsula the evening of July 18. Dorian hit the southwestern coast of Tubaland early in the morning of July 19 as a 60 mph storm, weakening as it travelled inland before being absorbed by a frontal system early the following morning. Dorian caused a lot of costal erosion as well as washing out roads through much of the western shore of Pedal Peninsula. The Tubaland government estimated that 200 km of roads had been washed out, noting that a few smaller towns had been cut off by Dorian. In total, Dorian caused 14 deaths and $300 million in damage. . Hurricane Erin Hurricane Erin was a weak hurricane that formed off the southeastern coast of Tubaland, making landfall in the Block Peninsula and causing minor damage. A tropical wave formed into a depression on July 25, and began to strengthen rapidly the following day. By the evening of July 26, the depression had become Tropical Storm Erin. Erin tracked toward the Block Peninsula, becoming a hurricane just before its landfall the afternoon of July 27. Erin weakened into a tropical storm that evening, and became extratropical the following morning just before being absorbed by a frontal system. . . . . . . . Subtropical Hurricane Fernand Subtropical Storm Fernand was an unusual subtropical hurricane that formed off the northern part of Ottoland's eastern shore, moving east without affecting land. . . . . . . . Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Gabrielle was a small but somewhat strong hurricane that hit the western shore of Petal Peninsula in August. . . . . . . . Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Humberto was a powerful Category 6 hurricane that hit the southern end of Petal Peninsula as a strong Category 4, causing widespread destruction. . . . . . . . Due to its impacts on the Pedal Peninsula, Humberto was retired in spring 2020 and replaced with Harrison for the 2025 season. Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Imelda was a moderate Category 1 that hit western Ottoland in late August. . . . . . . . Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Jerry was a powerful Category 3 that hit western Tubaland in early September, causing moderate damage. . . . . . . . Due to its impacts on western Tubaland, Jerry was retired in spring 2020 and replaced with Jeremy for the 2025 season. Hurricane Karen Hurricane Karen was a moderate Category 1 that hit western Prosmia, causing minor damage there. . . . . . . . Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Lorenzo was a powerful MDR hurricane that hit southern Tubaland in September, causing severe damage. . . . . . . . Due to its impacts of southern Tubaland, Lorenzo was retired in spring 2020 and replaced with Leif for the 2025 season. Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Melissa was a weak hurricane that hit Pedal Point in September, causing minor damage there. . . . . . . . Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Nestor was a powerful Category 3 that hit the northwestern part of Pedal Peninsula, causing moderate damage. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Storm Olga was a slow-moving storm that caused moderate flooding in southern Ottoland in early October. . . . . . . . Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Nestor was a weak Category 1 that hit the southern Ottoland in October, causing minor damage. . . . . . . . Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Rebekah was a weak Category 1 that hit the end of Pedal Peninsula in late October, causing minor damage. . . . . . . . Subtropical Storm Sebestian Subtropical Storm Sebestian was a late-season subtropical storm that hit Samlik, causing minor damage in the city. . . . . . . . . . . Category:LckyTUBA Category:LckyTUBA Weather Center Category:Future Seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Destructive seasons